Riku
Riku has never really talked about his background or what his life really was before finally living at the Palace of Heros and there is a reason for it. 'History' After Riku was born he did have his birth parents for a while but it only lasted until after his 1st birthday. Riku lost his parents when the alien races invaded Earth and Riku was forced into an orphange where he met Miyuki and few other orphans he became friends with. As Riku grew up he soon met Sparky, Layla, Raiden and Crystal becoming a close friend to them along with with his friends at the orphange however Riku didn't tell Sparky, Layla, Raiden and Crystal that he was an orphan being afraid he would be judged by them for it. Instead Riku would leave the orphange on some days to hang out with them. Riku went through three families; his third family being the ones who were slaughtered by Neith just before the Neo-Rebirth War was announced. When Riku was introduced to Justus and Ciri, Riku quickly got the hots for Ciri as he tried to flirt around her but failed and was always scolded by Sparky for it and even now, Riku is still scolded by his friends for trying to flirt with Ciri but they know he means well. On the night Riku and the other few orphans followed Miyuki into the Power Forests was the night Riku became a Lava user. One of the Chi Beasts that chased Riku away from the others was the Lava Chi beast known as Scorch. Riku comes to learn later Bolt Uzumaki is the vessel of the Life and Death Goddess Ankhseram, the Goddess who wielded the original Chi power source; Dark Chi. Riku knew he had to hide this from Sparky and Layla so he played it off as his special elemental gift convincing them he always had the power to control lava since birth. However when it came to joining the Elemental Taskforce with Raiden and Crystal he had to be honest with Yuki and Saji and told them that word of other Chi Elements could not be released to the public because Chi itself is the most dangerous and unstable source of power, even the Goddess herself still has trouble controlling it. Later Riku makes S-Rank within the Taskforce and is grouped together with Sparky, Layla, Crystal and Raiden. After the Neo-Rebirth Faction War, Riku and the others had lost Crystal to the war but this didn't stop Riku from working together strongly with Sparky, Layla and the redeemed Raiden. Now Riku lives happily within the Palace of Heros with Sparky, Layla and Raiden, however there are days that go by with Riku wondering what has happened to his orphan friends ever since the war. 'Personality' Riku is known to be calm on most days and known to be a goofy clown around Sparky and the others. He also has a flirty side of him whenever he sees or is around Ciri Masaomi, despite the fact she is older and out of his league which results in Sparky scolding and punching him from time to time. When Riku needs to be, he will be serious and become protective of his friends and new family if they are in danger. 'Abilities' 'Lava Chi' Being the host of Scorch, Riku has gained the same abilites as Sparky Uzumaki with his Lava Chi abilities. Much like the other Chi Elements, Riku's Lava is extremely unstable as it is also considered the most difficult to control 2nd to Sparky's Lightning Chi, however through his training at the Taskforce and the secret training he did with his orphan friends, Riku has shown to control Lava Chi outstandingly as if it was second nature to him. Category:Humans Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Male Characters